Afortunado
by Sagira04
Summary: Cuando Chloe invito a Bridgette a tomar un helado mas de uno sabía que esto no iba a salir nada bien. De eso todos estaban seguros.


**Afortunado**

 _Nota: Esta historia tiene un ligero toque ChloéxBridgette espero que les guste yo la verdad me divertí mucho haciéndolo._

* * *

-¡FÉLIX!... ¡MARINETTE!... ¡ADRIEN!... ¡SÉ QUE NOS ESPIABAN!… ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡AYUDENME!...

Bridgette Dupain-Cheng estaba corriendo por todo el parque totalmente aterrada mientras tanto dos de los nombrados veían la escena divertidos y uno receloso.

-¡SABRINA!... ELLA ES TU AMIGA… QUITAMELA.

 _ **Dos días antes**_

 _La peliazul estaba en camino al colegio de su hermana menor le prometió a su mamá que iría por ella para poder después dirigirse a una fiesta infantil. Iba corriendo, se le hacía tarde y le dijo a su hermana que le tuviera paciencia y no fuera a la casa._

 _Justo cuando vio a Marinette en la entrada platicando con Alya cuando Brid sintió que choco con alguien._

 _-Discúlpame… fue sin querer – dijo mientras se paraba y ayudaba a la persona a pararse._

 _-Ten cuidado tonta… sabes chocaste con Chloe Bour… - se le quedo viendo un momento atontada – geois…_

 _-Si disculpa es que se me hace tarde y no te vi cuando corría_

 _-N-no t-te preocupes – le dijo nerviosa_

 _-Mira te estropeé el peinado – le dijo la azabache cuando se le quedo viendo al pelo de la rubia y notó que su coleta estaba totalmente desecha._

 _Agarró su pelo y lo acomodó en un chongo alto, Marinette le había dicho que esta chica era medio complicada, no quería tener problemas con nadie._

 _Al terminar el peinado se separó de ella despidiéndose fue directo a Marinette y agarrándola de la mano para salió corriendo, iban tarde._

 _Lo que la mayor de las Dupain no sabía era que dejó a una rubia suspirando ese día._

 _ **Hace una horas**_

 _Bridgette le había dicho a su hermanita Marinette que ella iba por ella quería probar suerte y ver si se encontraba con Félix._

 _Desde que iban a la universidad ya no tenía tiempo para verlo ni de lejos además si les era sincera tenía muchas ganas de verlo._

 _La suerte estuvo de su lado, vio al nombrado salir de su limosina en espera de su hermano menor y antes de que pudiera gritar su nombre para llamar su atención, cierta rubia la intercepto._

 _-Hola Bridgette – dijo acercándose adquiriendo una pose coqueta._

 _-Chloe… - se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica ¿qué le pasaba?_

 _-Tienes que hacer algo ahora…_

 _-…No… creo que no – dijo mientras veía a Félix a lo lejos todavía esperando a su hermano._

 _-¿Quieres ir al parque a comer un helado? – la pregunta la tomó desprevenida Chloe la estaba invitando a una cita._

 _\- Solo tú y yo – sabía que la pregunta era tonta… pero tenía que saber las intenciones de la Bourgeois._

 _-S-si… t-te molesta – estaba nerviosa_

 _Bridgette la vio con ternura admitía que aunque era un poco raro el interés que la rubia le profesaba no le podía negar la "cita" después de todo el ser rechazado dolía y demasiado ella lo sabía mejor que nadie._

 _La pelirroja que acompañaba a Chloe se separó de ellas suponiendo para darles más espacio._

 _-¿Nos vamos? – dijo Bridgette, entre más rápido fueran más rápido regresarían._

 _La rubia solo asintió y agarró del brazo a la Dupain lo que hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa definitivamente la intención de la compañera de Marinette era diferente al de ser una simple amiga para ella._

 _Esta escena fue presenciada por cuatro pares de ojos curiosos que las siguieron al parque._

Tiempo Actual

Seguía corriendo por el parque después de ir por el helado con Chloé y platicar un poco acerca de sus gustos la rubia se a cerco demasiado a Bridgette con la intención de darle un beso esa era la razón por lo que estaba corriendo.

La Dupain se detuvo y dejó que Chloé la abrazara, le iba a aclarar el asunto de una vez mejor era no mal interpretar.

-Chloe… - la ojiazul no sabía cómo empezar – me alaga de verdad que… sientas algo tan hermoso por mi… pero la verdad… no te puedo corresponder

-Ya lo sabía

-¿De verdad? – la respuesta la sorprendió

-Sabía que te gustaba el amargado de Félix

Cerca de los arbustos se escuchó un _hmp_ pero esto fue ignorado por todos los que presenciaban y hacían la escena.

-No es amargado…- el nombrado solo sonrió satisfecho- solamente es algo serio

-Tenía la esperanza de que te gustara – dijo haciendo un puchero.

La Dupain abrazo a la rubia con cariño, ella sabía que solo era un capricho adolescente así no lo vió como más que eso.

-Gracias por tus sentimientos… estoy segura que alguien más te va a querer como te lo mereces…

La Bourgeois solamente asintió y sonrió de forma traviesa, al ver que la peliazul estaba desprevenida le robó un beso y salió corriendo con Sabrina siguiéndola de cerca.

Al ver esto Marinette salió de su escondite y empezó a zarandear a su hermana la cual estaba como ida. "Niña astuta" eran los únicos pensamientos de Bridgette.

Félix se dio cuenta de la reacción de la ojiazul, no le gusto, decidió invitar a Bridgette y Marinette a tomar un helado por ahí ayudaba a su hermana a pasar más tiempo con la menor de las Dupain-Cheng.

A pesar de que al inicio Félix se negaba a los sentimientos que tenía por Bridgette al momento de verla junto a la Bourgeois le dieron un poco de celos y el pánico de perderla se apodero de él. Después de todo no se había comportado bien con ella.

Las hermanas aceptaron la invitación encantadas, abrazándose en el acto Bridgette de él y el rubio mayor no la quito ni se incomodó.

Nadie le iba a quitar a Félix la futura señora Agreste y este había decidido desde hace tiempo que era Bridgette la que se merecía su apellido y el afortunado de que ella en un futuro, esperaba no muy lejano, lo portara.


End file.
